


And They All Lived

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Grace is sort of a prince, sort of a superhero. He is light, bright.<br/>Nico di Angelo is sort of a prince, sort of a superhero. He's dark, shadow.<br/>But this is a <i>fairy tale,</i> damn it. Opposites attract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They All Lived

Once upon a time, there was a boy. He was sort of a prince, sort of a superhero.

He was light and bright, like sunlight poured into a person. Like the sky on a cloudless day. He looked gentle, but when he wanted to he could do anything.

His name was Jason.

When Jason was eight years old, he met another boy. 

Nico was six and opposite to Jason in almost every way.

He was dark, he was shadows. He looked scary, but he was harmless, mostly.

He was sort of a prince, sort of a superhero.

His big sister Bianca was friends with Jason’s big sister Thalia, so as soon as Nico and Bianca arrived, Thalia and Bianca ran off to play. That left Jason and Nico alone together in the courtyard, staring at each other.

"What do you want to do?" Jason asked, because he was a good host. He’d been trained well, at least.

Nico grinned. He was missing one of his front teeth. “I’ve got a game we can play, if you don’t mind learning.”

"Sure! Sounds like fun."

After that, Jason didn’t think of the younger boy again until the day that a messenger came announcing the death of Princess Bianca.

She’d been 12. Jason’s age.

He went with Thalia to the funeral, held her hand as she decidedly did not cry. He watched Nico the whole time.

The 10-year-old sat silently next to his father and refused to look anyone in the eye.

"I’m really sorry," Jason said quietly to him.

Nico looked up. “Go away.”

"Okay," said Jason. Before he did, though, he added, "If you ever need someone to talk to, you should write to me."

Nico didn’t write. Not right away.

Not until he was 13 and Jason was 15 and Jason got a letter that said:

_I hate everything._

_N._

and nothing else.

So Jason wrote back.

_Anything specific?_

_J._

_(No. Everything. Just everything. Especially Perseus fucking Jackson._

_N.)_

They wrote back and forth for a full year before they saw each other again.

And by then?

By then Jason was  _hopeless_  for Nico.

(And by then, by then Jason knew why Nico claimed he hated Percy Jackson. Spoiler alert: he really  _really_ didn’t hate Percy Jackson.)

One day, the next time they saw each other, Jason took a risk.

It turned out - and Jason tried not to spend too much time pondering why - that Nico was a pretty good kisser.

And they all lived.

(I’m not going to lie and say they were always happy, or even that they lived ever after, but they lived and that’s what matters, right?)


End file.
